Darkness
by H3artOfS0ul
Summary: This is my first fan fic every. It centers around three OCs of my own creation that do not like the Camp Half-Blood, Jupiter or any Egyptian Magician because of how they've been burned. This also features Alabaster, from Haley Riordan. How does he fit into this? Watch and be prepared. Rated M for violence, language, and possibly explicit sex scenes.


_So this is the first fanfic ever that I'm releasing. Te main character is a gay black dude who uses magic. He is one of the three OCs that I'm going to introduce later on. I'm thinking of having the main character have a couple flings with the campers._  
_I warn you of that now. Good luck. I'll warn you when that happens._  
_Also... the Egyptians are in this! :D_  
_Why?_  
_Read one of the cross overs and use that as a back story. Make one up yourself, I really don't care haha._  
_Sorry if I sound like a jackass, it's twelve in the morning and my sleep patterns been fucked up for about three days now and I've been on my feet._  
_But you don't care about that. You wanna see violence and death and such. Enjoy :D_

**Chapter 1: Oh fucking Joy**  
So usually when I leave home, I dress in a black and red running shoes, black basketball shorts, a black T-shirt, and a black always asked me why I look like any moment I'm going to run for my life. I always shrug and say "I might have to."  
At this point in time, I wish I was wrong.  
I was in the middle of downtown, sprinting around people and through back alleys. I cursed under my breath about the freaking "light the night" walk going on around here. All the streetlights were on and there were other lights hung up to light up every dark corner. There wasn't enough shadow anywhere for me to do my thing  
I sprinted across the street and hid behind a giant snake statue that my old music teacher deemed "giant turd". I stood exposed to my enemie but I needed to stop and think. I needed a weapon. Something that could go toe-to-toe with divine metals.  
I checked my pocket watch. Hmm... I might be able to just use-  
I saw a flash of silver and twitched my head to the side in just enough time for an arrow to miss me. I instantly bolted. _Great_ she's_ here!_ I thought. I wondered how many they'd send this time, it was clear that three wasn't working.  
I bolted down an alley way and I can sense two of _them_ behind me. I glanced up and saw a winged horse and some sort of bird thing above me. Then I has to freeze. I leaned back and my cheek was grazed by an arrow.  
I stood and glared at a blue eyed girl that looked just as scary as I've been told I am. Which is pretty fucking scary. I had to give her points for the all black ensemble, bonus for all the chains and studs. Her glare was a warning, like saying "I know just how to kick your ass!" Her eyes reminded me of a close friend's. Blue as the shy, but her's seemed older than she looked. LIke she's been through a lot. Even worse, she was holding a wicked bow, complete with notched arrow. Lovely.  
Next to her was a Latino's Santa's Elf. I called him L.S.E. for short. I've fought one-on-one with him before. Note to self: bring water.  
Behind me I could sense power magic. I turned around slowly and saw a blond haired girl with creepy gray eyes. I knew this one too. We've fought before and I hated this one. She had an uncanny ability to create strategy. I hated her because she unraveled a lot of my secrets. I had a lot of them, but her eyes ripped them out of me.  
To her left was another blond, but I doubted they were related. he looked more like Scary Eyes rather than Prying Eyes. They had the same electric blue eyes. Siblings? Possibly. But this one was Roman, not Greek.  
To the right was something that made my blood run cold. An Egyptian magician. He was a black dude, like me, but obviously mixed with another race. He held a _khopesh_ while the others wielded greco-roman swords. Right then I decided if this turned into a fight to the death, I'd make sure the Egyptian didn't survive.  
My eyes were so focused on the Egyptian, I didn't notice Prying Eyes trying to talk to me. I turned my head and cocked an eyebrow at her.  
"I said, you're usually a lot more playful than this," she said. "Scared you're outnumbered?"  
"No," I said after loosening jaws I didn't know were clenched. I looked back at the Egyptian. "You brought an Egyptian. That I am surprised about."  
Everyone around me moved uneasily.  
"How do you know about us?" The Egyptian asked.  
"You're Greek!" the Roman exclaimed.  
I shrugged. "And you're Roman. And a Cherokee tried to make me stop fighting you guys and come in quietly." I grinned widely, trying not to show how much the magician actually shook me. "We're all multicultural," I said holding my hands out wise. They must've seen that as a threatening gesture because they all held their weapons a little tighter.  
Atms still out, I noticed I didn't put my pocket watch away. Perfect. I checked it and saw something. My grin widened, double checking where everyone around me was. I threw my pocket watch in the other hand, my right hand, my dominant hand. I twisted my arm out and willed the shadows to move and solidify. A giant black ar punched the magician in the chest and sent him flying backward. In the same motion, the shadow extended and grabbed the magician. I made a large sweep with my arm. The shadow sent the magician crashing into Prying Eyes and the Roman. A large pile of heavy trash buried them. They'd be busy for a while.  
I spun around and watched Scary Eyes. I saw her let go of her arrow so I twisted so the thing barely grazed my shoulder. It stung like a mother but adrenaline would take care of that. Scary Eyes shot another arrow and I just squatted as it sailed over my head. I slowly stood straight up and narrows my eyes at Scary Eyes. She wasn't trying to kill me. The first arrow would've gotten me in the shoulder, more than likely somewhere I could just spell some nectar to heal. The second would've gotten me in the bicep.  
They were trying to capture me.  
Fuck that shit with a ten foot pole!  
"You can't dodge arrows!" L.S.E. said. "That's unfair!"  
"And five-on-one is?" I asked grinning at him. "Besides, I'm not dodging arrows," I said watching Scary Eyes. I sidestepped two more arrows, again wouldn't have killed me. I twisted around and tried to make a kunai-with-chain using the shadows once agian, using my centripitale force i managed to send my creation flying at Scary Eyes at an angle. I more or less succeeded and now came the hard part. I pulled the kunai-with-chain back at me so it would... just... barely...  
CRACK!  
Don't worry, Scary Eyes was fine, I just snapped her bow. I let the shadow go and wiped sweat from my brow. I glanced up above me again. I could still see the pegasus and... I still didn't know what that other thing was. It had giant hummingbird like wings, a horse's ass, and was pulling an Egyptian style boat... in the air.  
Fucking Egyptians.  
There were people up there, enemies, watching me.  
I glanced back down at Scary Eyes. She glared at me like she would rip me to shreds if she got close enough, which I had no doubt she could. This bitch then decided to pull out two wicked looking hunting knived. Fuck that shit. I looked back up and noticed the boat was directly over Scary Eyes. I swiped my arms and send a solid shadow to the... is that a griffin? Whatever. The point is the ropes holding the boat in placed snapped thanks to my shadows and the boat fell out of the sky. I heard a girly shriek as the boat crashed on top of Scary Eyes.  
Oh don't look at me like that, we, as a people, are pretty durable. And I think Scary Eyes is pretty tough. And I'm sure whoever was in the Egyptian boat, was, well, Egyptian so the amount of fucks I gave was less than none.  
When that was done, I noticed the trio behind me had finally dug themselves out. They were under a fire escape. Relax, I only sliced off the bottom part. They were trapped, but otherwise fine. I turned to L.S.E. He looked almost afraid of me. Almost. I felt my usual smile grow wider and more psychotic. His eyes narrowed at me. He held his free and out and a couple fireballs appeared. I bounced my eyebrow at him, still grinning.  
I charged him. As he threw his balls-of-fire, I slipped into the shadows and appeared behind him. I did my best to will the shadows and make myself some wings. I couldn't keep this up, not by a long shot. I was sweaty, queasy, and could barely see straight. I need out. I called on the power of the moon and the shadows it created. I felt the shadows respond.  
Feeling like I should be in the Flock ( you know, guarding my thoughts from Angel, and escaping the School), I flew away, shooting though the skies, hoping the normies wouldn't look up. I heard cracks of electricity in the alley way and grinned because my friends would soon be after me.  
I checked my pocket watch. Right on time, if not a tad early. My vision blurred and went double for a moment. I couldn't tell which way I was going, all I saw was lights, shadows, and wings. I didn't let that stop me though. I had to keep things moving.  
I kept soaring forward as quickly as I could. I glanced behind me and saw a black horse with wings (red bull gives you _WIIINGS!_) was soaring after me.  
The dude riding the pegasus ouled up next to me. "You're too high!" He yelled. "You can't hold the shadows long enough to get back to the ground!"  
I grinned, despite the fact that I was sick out of my stomach. "You, sir, don't know everything," I shouted back. I flew higher and higher into the sky until I was with the clouds and got higher still before my wings disappeared. I went into a freefall, that more than likely would've killed me, special or not.  
I fell and fell and fell.  
I also leaned back and posted up like it wasn't a big thing. Which it wasn't. I knew it, but the pegasus rider didn't. His pegasus followed me down, his hand held out trying to reach me. I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms. I checked my watch one more. A little longer. And I'm early as hell and pegasus dude was right next to me. He managed to grab me around the bicep with a strong arm.  
I twisted and turned trying to get him to let go. Instead I managed to pull him off his horse.  
Not.  
Freaking.  
Good.  
I didn't trust this guy and he was holding a sword. I reached out and struggled with him for the sword. I finally just kicked the damn thing out of his hands and sent it flying. I angled my body so I was next to Pegasus Rider. I grabbed him around his forearm. I checked my watch. I slipped it back in my pocket and held my hand out in front of me.  
Right on cue, an amulet appeared just above the palm of my free hand. I snatched it and threw it below me, shouting, "I choose you!"  
The aulet activated and a giant black bird appeared below us. As if by magic, both Pegasus RIder and I straddled my new bird. I;m glad I had enough badges to use HM Fly outside of battle.  
I realized that we were about building height now, pretty close to the ground. Another few seconds and we would've been pancakes.  
"Why'd you save me?" Pegasus Rider asked me, sounding nervous as hell about being in the sky. "You could've let me die."  
"I couldn't have done that anymore than you could've let me die," I responded. I pulled out my watch again and checked it. "Besides, if I wanted any of you dead... you'd be pushing up daisies."  
I twisted my body and elbowed him as hard as I could in the chest, despite the fact that my vision was blurring, my stomach was lurching, and my fingers were numb. Horsie Man was thrown from my bird. The look o his face was priceless. He looked seriously hurt and betrayed as he fell to his death.  
And then his horse caught him.  
I almost laughed, but I was too worn out. I leaned against my bird as it glided away. I didn't get too far as I felt the air pressure change and the cute blond guy from before shot up in front of me. My bird stopped and hovered as I surveyed the situation. I looked around and was pleasantly surprised by the fact that I was surrounded by a couple more horsies with wings being ridden by greeks.  
I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end before I felt a crack of electricity hit my shoulder. Scary Eyes had to be responsible for that one. She wasn't trying to kill me... yet, just trying to get my to stop. I tightened the grip on my bird and it dipped upward, trying to get altitude.  
From my side I saw the blonde guy coming at me with a lance. Really? Overkill much? My bird dipped and spiraled away, the lance barely missing me. When I leveled out, I felt Scary Eyes' cut me with one of her knives. She was on a black and white spotted pegasus. She looked a little green, but she still wanted to ground me.  
I sent me and my bird into a nose dive. Then I felt the shock wave and heat of a firecall hitting my bird in the chest. It stopped flapping and we began to freefall. Cute Blonde came at me me from the side with his lance. I'm guessing he had some sort of power over air or something. From my other side, L.S.E. was getting ready to throw a fireball. _Fire_ I thought. I held out my hand toward L.S.E. as he shot his fireballs and cast a spell.

_What y'all gonna do? Don't we always comin through, me and my crew_  
_Lemme hear ya say "FIRE IT UP"! _

_To all my dogs dat stay bloody, well around in the 500, all day_  
_Lemme hear ya say "FIRE IT UP"!_

Thank you Busta Rhymes. L.S.E.'s fireball extinguished in my hand. I held out my opposite one and pointed it toward Cute Blonde. Half a second later, L.S.E.'s fire shot out my other hand and Cute Blonde barely avoided being Bar-b-qued.  
I gripped my bird again.  
_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_  
_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_  
_To fly, to fly_

The spell worked. My bird jerked and again I was soaring. I suppressed the urge to barf up my Johnny Rockets. My bird didn't get far before theses assholes surrounded me again. I knew I wouldn't survive this fight if I kept going. I was a novice with magic at best, the shadows were hard to control, and the moon wasn't in the phase that gave me the most power.  
I couldn't check my watch. And these guys looked ready for a show down. I stood on the back of my bird and grabbed my watch. I made a giant Tentaclaw (kingdom hearts 358/2 days anyone?) and got ready for a fight.  
Scary Eyes came at me first. I backhanded her horse and she managed to hang out. L.S.E. shot a couple more fireballs. I held up my tentaclaw and blocked them. The force didn't knock me over, but the heat almost made my collapse. Prying Eyes came at me from the side and managed to cut my leg before my claw threw her.  
In all honesty the only reason I made a clas was an attempt to scare the crap out of them. I didn't want to kill any of them. Except maybe the Egyptian. But even then, I'd only mortally wound him and leave it to his friends to heal him. If he didn't, well...  
Anyway, Scary Eyes threw one of her knives at me and it grazed my thigh. My tentaclaw punched at her, something I really didn't want to do. It ended up just sending her into a tumble. "Thalia!" Cute Blonde yelled out. Well now I know her name.  
Cute Blonde shot out of the air and grabbed his sister.  
"Come on guys," Prying Eyes yelled. "Jason's got Thalia, let's get him!"  
So this was it. I tried to run my clock down, but they just beat me to it. I didn't know what they wanted, but it couldn't be good. I've seen one of my own come crawling to my doorstep, bloody and a mess and... being hunted.  
She came with four murderous magicians ready to kill her for following the path of the gods. But she made it thanks to a friend of mine and we sent her hunters into the underworld to hopefully be devoured by something horrible.  
But that fight was four-on-four. This was... seven-on-one... a lot more dangerous. My Tentaclaw fell away. I dropped onto one knee, feeling my bird hover. I glared at each of them in the eye. I may look like I've given up but if they came at me, I'd burn out my soul out dealing with these jackasses.  
"NOW!" Prying eyes yelled. They started to move toward me and I started to put my life force into a final attack but we were interrupted by my bird shrieking out.  
"Checkmate, bitches!" I shouted. I gripped my bird again as it fell into a nose dive. They all started to move toward me but I was already traveling through the Duat. It exists beneath the surface of the "waking world"( the mortal realm) like lava beneath the earth's crust and by submerging just under the surface, one may travel great distances in a short amount of time. It didn't take me long to travel to my backyard at home. If the Egyptian had figured where I went, I wasn't in the Duat in enough time for him to track me.  
When I emerged in my backyard, my bird instantly shattered and disappeared. I fell to the ground and silently barfed. I broke out in a cold sweat and kept upchucking. I started to shake and rattle. My head hurt and I felt my injuries burn as adrenaline wore off slowly but surely. I breathed in the cold night air and my insides felt better. I wiped my mouth on my hand and he sweat on my brow with my forearm. I inhaled deeper and shakily got to my feet. I examined my injuries and goddamn they were deeper than I thought.  
I walked over to my shed. I unlocked the door and walked in. I reached for one of my remaining containers of nectar, drink of the greek gods. Nectar is used as a healing drink when someone is injured. Demigods can drink it, but if they have too much of it, they are in danger of being incinerated. Humans can't drink it at all without being incinerated.  
As I took small sips, I felt my wounds begin to close. I also started to feel a little hot, so I stopped. I looked myself over and other than a rip in my jeans, I was mostly ok. I could cover up anything else. I locked my shed back up and walked through the backyard of my home. Then the lights came on and my step dad stood there with that disapproving look on his face that made me want to throw one of L.S.E.'s fireballs at him or maybe one Scary-... Thalia's electric bolts.  
"Where have you been?" he asked.  
Oh.  
Fucking.  
Joy.

**Author's Notes:**  
_So let's have some fun guys. Did you spot the pokemon reference? God I hope you did, it's obvious. How bout this: who's my main character's godly parent? And who all tried to capture my little OC?_


End file.
